


Promises

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-10
Updated: 2003-03-10
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promises are made to be broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

Harry’s face wore an expression Snape had never thought to see from him, not even in his deepest, most painful nightmares. Then, he had never intended to be exposed as a traitor to the Death Eaters either, certainly never thought the betrayal, if it came, would be engineered by Harry. Harry, who stood now at the Dark Lord’s side with satisfaction engraved in his eyes and the lines of his mouth, a near-perfect reflection of Voldemort.

The shock and pain of that knowledge was almost enough to distract him from the supreme discomfort of his position, and the soreness in his shoulders from the way his hands had been wrenched behind his back and tied. A whisper of magic pushing his head into the carpet reminded him that he had been eyeing the couple in front of him too much like an equal, not enough like a traitor who deserved any punishment they cared to mete out.

He had honestly intended to say nothing to Harry, yet he could not help remembering.

_He woke to Harry’s face inches from his, eyes intent. “What is it, Harry?” he asked gently, although he suspected he already knew the answer._

_“Hmm? Nothing.” A slight quirk of that enticing mouth before the younger man moved in for a kiss._

_When they broke apart, Severus sighed. “Promise me something, Harry?” What he planned was emotional blackmail, perhaps, but he would use any method that worked._

_“Anything.” He let that easy assurance go for the moment. There would be chances later, he hoped, to warn his too-trusting companion of the dangers of saying such things._

_“Tell me that we will both still be standing when he has died.”_

_“We’ll kill him, and we won’t have to hide this any more. I promise.” The tender voice was almost painful in its sincerity._

They had both survived the day following that, but so had Voldemort. And somehow, two months down the line, they had come to this. “You promised,” he said quietly, to himself more than to anyone listening.

“Promises are made to be broken, Severus. You of all people should know that.” Harry’s smirk was one he had last seen in their bed, and he had to clamp down hard on the urge to leap up and strangle the smugness from his deceitful face.

Voldemort’s smile mirrored Harry’s now. “We are finished with him,” he said, motioning to two of the observing Death Eaters. “Take him to Harry’s rooms and leave him there.”

The stone-hard cruelty in both pairs of eyes was a stark contrast to the lavish furnishings of the room. Severus tried not to see the elation on Harry’s face as he leaned up to kiss the Dark Lord’s cheek, and whispered “Thank you” in a tone that he had thought he would be the only man ever to hear.


End file.
